


la petite mort

by Euna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna
Summary: Breakfast is in less than six hours.There better be a good reason why Felix is being woken up at three in the goddamn morning.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 38
Kudos: 335





	la petite mort

**Author's Note:**

> Throws this at you guys  
> I tried to rework this into something coherent.  
> Modern Dimisylvix  
> Please enjoy responsibly

It's three o'clock in the morning when a noise wakes Felix from his peaceful slumber. Groggy, and unwillingly pulled from what was a very pleasant dream involving a cat café and a darling three-legged tabby named Kirby, it takes Felix a moment to get his bearings and suss out what exactly roused him from his sleep.

And then half a second later, he wishes he hadn't.

He hears them before he sees them. As he squints through the dark at the rustling of bedsheets, a moan and a whisper of, " _Sylvain, shh…_ " filters into his ears in the quiet of the room, followed by a familiar wet sound, and more rustling.

They can't be serious. Felix is going to fucking kill them.

With a scowl, he leans over to turn on the hotel room's bedside lamp, flooding the room with light and temporarily blinding him.

There's a hiss of alarm from the other two occupants and the rustling ceases. In fact, everything goes silent.

He turns away from the light to scowl at the two men tangled up in the sheets.

" _Really, guys?_ _Really?"_

Dimitri at least has the wherewithal to look guilty, smiling apologetically at Felix from between Sylvain's legs. Not that him holding Sylvain's dick in his hand (half-mast by the looks of it, which he tries to avert his eyes from) gives him much of an edge over Sylvain, who has one arm tucked behind his head, and one hand buried in Dimitri's messy blond locks, and is gaping at Felix with a stupid, dumbfounded expression on his face.

"It is," he gestures aggressively at the clock, "Three in the fucking morning. I am trying to sleep, because, in case you've both forgotten, my brother is getting married tomorrow afternoon and _some of us need to sleep_."

"This afternoon, technically," Sylvain drawls, seemingly having collected himself. He lazily pets Dimitri's hair as he does. Felix wants to strangle him.

"Shut up, Sylvain. Don't argue semantics with me, it's three fucking a.m."

"So you've said."

"Sylvain, please…" Dimitri, the voice of reason, the angel on high, the angel with another man's dick hanging in his face, tries to mediate. "I'm so sorry, Felix. I… couldn't sleep and Sylvain couldn't either so we…" he trails off, biting his lip. "We'll try to be quieter. Go back to bed."

Felix stares at him incredulously, face scrunching more and more at his ridiculous explanation for why they're dicking around with each other at ass o'clock in the morning. That's not the point, _that is not the fucking point._

He's about to tell him off as well when Sylvain - the cheeky bastard - suddenly suggests, unprovoked, "Unless you want to watch us?"

*

 _How did I get here?_ Felix wonders, not for the first time in his life, with a hand down the front of his sleep shorts. His fingers grip his cock, hand matching the movements Dimitri is making with his mouth as he expertly fellates his best friend not more than a foot away from him.

He should be sleeping, he tells himself, again. He has to be at breakfast with Glenn and the boys (plus Dimitri because Glenn decided he gets special privileges since he's dating half of the groom's side of the bridal party) in less than six hours and that's not nearly enough sleep.

Except he's wide awake, no thanks to these two.

Dimitri's eyes are closed in concentration, lips sliding down, down, down, all the way to the base and the visual of it makes heat throb incessantly between Felix's legs. He can almost picture what that feels like, though his hand is a poor substitute for a mouth, as he tugs on himself. Blue eyes snap open when he moans, and Dimitri glances over at him, inch by inch of Sylvain's cock becoming visible as he eases off of him. Felix's hand stills, caught. He feels Sylvain's gaze burning into the side of his face as well, but there's no way he can look at him directly, either of them.

"Felix… why don't you come over here and help me?" Dimitri whispers, voice low and gravely as he licks a stripe up the inside of Sylvain's trembling thigh, his eyes burning.

He hears Sylvain chuckle nervously. "Ah, Dimitri he doesn't have to… Felix, you don't have to if you don't want to."

But Felix is already moving closer to them as if possessed, catching sight of Sylvain's wide eyes and flushed face as Dimitri guides him into place.

They wind up on their sides with Sylvain sandwiched between them. Felix at his back, Dimitri at his front. Dimitri is stroking Sylvain's cheeks, petting his hair, and planting little butterfly kisses all over his face that make him laugh. They're so at ease, so _comfortable_ with each other. Meanwhile, Felix is quietly freaking out because Sylvain is ass-naked and he's never ever touched his best friend's dick with his hands before.

He and Sylvain have slept in the same bed, made out, and they've humped a lot (on Sylvain's couch especially) and Sylvain has offered him more on a few occasions, but Felix has always turned him down.

He's known him for nineteen years and the transition from friends to, well, _lovers_ , has been and is a process for Felix. So when Sylvain takes his hand and guides it down to touch him, Felix can't help that his heart is hammering so loud he can hear it in his ears, and can't help that his hand is shaking like crazy. He doesn't doubt that Sylvain can feel all of this, too.

He inhales sharply when his hand makes contact with soft, spit dampened skin, Sylvain curling Felix's fingers around the length of him. He notices that Sylvain's shaking, too, though his words are spoken calmly and without a hint of hesitation.

"Here, Fe," he says, "like this."

"Nice and slow," Dimitri says.

Felix feels a flare of annoyance. They don't need to baby him, he's just nervous, it's not like he doesn't know what to do with the damn thing, and he makes sure _they_ know _he_ knows when he starts jerking Sylvain off. 

Sylvain swears, breaking off his kiss with Dimitri with a quiet, "Shit!" as Felix loosely pumps him with his fist, burying his face in the short hair at the nape of Sylvain's neck.

He can't help but notice the differences in size between Sylvain and Dimitri's cock, hell, even between theirs and Felix's own because Goddess knows he's had enough experience with Dimitri's. Dimitri is bigger than both of them it seems.

Somehow he's not surprised.

He hears Dimitri rummaging through one of the drawers just before he hears the click of a cap opening.

Lubricant… for who?

He soon realizes it's for Sylvain when Dimitri mutters, "Can you move your leg for me so I can… ah, yes that's perfect." And Sylvain shifts against him. 

"You're going to kill me," Sylvain laughs, airy and a touch breathy. "But you know what, it's fine. I'm ready to go at any time."

He yelps when Felix gives him a fierce tug. 

"Isn't that what they call it, though?" He continues. " _'The little death?'"_

"What the hell are you talking about," Felix grumbles into his neck, at the same time Dimitri says, "I believe so."

"Not the worst way to die," Sylvain sighs. "I could think of worse th— _oh_ _hello, Your Highness_."

"Is that okay?"

"Psh, come on, that's _nothing_."

"Hm…"

This time Felix hears it when Dimitri slides his fingers between Sylvain's cheeks, and Sylvain squirms. "Ah... okay, okay. I see you, I see you."

Felix bites his shoulder and constricts his hand around Sylvain, pumping him harder.

"Hah... uhn... okay fine, you both win, I'm shutting up now." 

Except he doesn't, and Felix feels him shudder and moan as he rocks against Dimitri's fingers, very very into it. Felix won't lie, he initially thought Dimitri would be prepping _him_ instead, but he isn't about to issue any complaints, not when all of Sylvain's wriggling keeps putting pressure on Felix's neglected cock.

Perhaps Dimitri can fuck him after. He considers propositioning him, but then Sylvain is moaning, " _Harder,"_ and Felix has no idea if he's talking to Dimitri or to Felix or to both of them, so he takes it as the demand it is and does just that: squeezes and pulls, leaving Sylvain gasping and quaking from both their attention.

For once he's thankful for these two big, ridiculous men waking him up at unreasonable hours if it means he gets to hear Dimitri do something with his fingers that makes Sylvain howl. It sounds so wet when he slides them in and out, fast paced and eager, and it vaguely registers in Felix's mind that they have a corner suite— is the room closest to them occupied? Can people hear them? 

He ultimately decides it doesn't matter, because if it is it's not by anyone they know. Sylvain is loud though, and he's only getting louder with every one of Dimitri's thrusts.

"Shut him up," Felix hisses to the other man, and Dimitri snaps out of whatever trance he's in and smothers Sylvain with a kiss, muffling his cries as Sylvain tenses and his body quivers like it does when he's close. Felix is well acquainted with this much, at least.

In a fit of boldness, Felix leans up and whispers into Sylvain's ear, " _Go on then. Come for us, Sylvain_."

The groan he lets out when he hears Felix is low and delicious, and as Sylvain fucks himself on Dimitri's fingers and Felix passes his hand over the head of his cock, he comes with a drawn out moan.

*

"Holy fuck," says Sylvain, his breath heavy against Dimitri's mouth as Felix slows his hand but continues to languidly stroke him, hand sticky with come.

He whimpers quietly as Dimitri gently removes his fingers and gets up to grab them some tissues. He passes one off to Felix who sits up, and mirrors the action of wiping off his fingers.

Sylvain rolls onto his back with a sigh, shutting his eyes. 

"You guys uh... " he makes a vague gesture with his hand. "Do your thing. Give me a few minutes."

Dimitri chuckles, smooths Sylvain's hair from his forehead once his hands are cleaned.

"I thought you had more stamina than that," Felix mutters. Sylvain pouts, not opening his eyes.

"Felix is bullying me."

"I'm teasing, there's a difference." 

"Oh, that's what we're calling it now?"

Felix pinches Sylvain's side, giving him a quick kiss when he grumbles. Felix then glances at Dimitri - Dimitri, who is too far away from him for his liking right now - and arches a brow. "You," he says, giving him a look and patting the space next to him, "get over here."

He _could_ ask nicely but it's worth it to see Dimitri's lazy little smile as he crawls over Sylvain and pushes Felix down into the mattress, looming over him.

"What do you need?"

Felix scoffs, tracing lines over Dimitri's collarbones with his fingers and jerking his hips against him. "What do you think?"

Dimitri makes a considering noise as he slides his hand under Felix's nightshirt to tease a nipple. From beside them Sylvain says, "If you're expecting a real answer from Felix, babe, you won't get one."

Dimitri chuckles and stretches the band of Felix's sleep shorts. "Of that," he says, "I'm well aware."

Sylvain turns onto his side, passing Dimitri the bottle of lube. "You'll want this."

"Thank you."

Felix shifts his hips with a frown. "Hurry up, or I'll do it myself."

"Geeze, Felix. So impatient...."

Felix flips Sylvain off.

Dimitri doesn't make him wait much longer after that. Off come his shorts (folded carefully of course) and he bends Felix's legs, letting Felix's cock rest heavy against his stomach.

"You're so pretty, Fe," Sylvain murmurs, combing through his hair. Felix flushes, gasping as Dimitri bites his thigh.

"You love it when he fucks you, don't you?"

Can't Sylvain keep his comments to himself? 

"I do, too."

Ugh, of course he can't, it's Sylvain. He can't help it.

"Shut up," is all Felix manages as Dimitri's wet fingers slip into his hole. They're temporarily uncomfortable as Dimitri stretches Felix.

Sylvain grins at Felix. "Surprises me that he can fit, if I'm gonna be honest..." He continues to babble while playing with Felix's hair, fingers snagging a knot in his loose locks. Felix slaps his hand away when he pulls too hard.

Dimitri, meanwhile, works diligently, pressing his fingers inside enough to make Felix's breath hitch. Meticulous and focused as Dimitri is, Felix knows he's listening to Sylvain's praise. A flush creeps up his neck as Sylvain finishes his tangent with, "That dick is a certified weapon."

"Sylvain, please..." Dimitri murmurs. "Please don't call it that." 

Dimitri sounds horribly embarrassed by Sylvain's tactlessness, even as he pulls a startled moan from Felix, his fingers pressing deep. 

"It _is_ a weapon," he insists. "You could blugeon someone to death with it."

Felix grits his teeth. " _Sylvain_."

"Look," he holds up his hands defensively, "all I'm saying is, I thought I was going to die the first time he fucked me, okay?"

"As thrilling as I'm sure that story is, _would you please shut the fuck up about it?"_ Felix spits through his teeth.

Dimitri throws Sylvain a look, his fingers continuing to work inside Felix. Felix squirms against them, eyelashes fluttering as he groans.

"I know what you can do instead," Dimitri says.

"Oh yeah?" Sylvain leans up on his elbow in interest, propping his cheek on his fist. "What's that?"

Felix sighs when Dimitri withdraws his fingers, his hole clenching around nothing. Dimitri maneuvers himself and Felix so they're sitting over one side of the bed, with Felix wriggling in his lap, the fabric of Dimitri's sleep pants rubbing uncomfortably against his bare ass. "Dimitri," he grunts. "Take your pants off."

Dimitri obliges. Somewhat.

Instead of taking them off completely, he merely pushes the waistband down just enough to free himself. His cock slides along Felix's lower back and Felix makes a small sound of protest that goes largely unnoticed.

"Sometimes..." He says, glancing at Sylvain, "Felix likes to come first before we do this. If you don't mind giving us a hand...?"

Felix balks, jerking in Dimitri's arms with a hiss. "Why are you telling him that!"

"Should I not?" He runs his palms over Felix's thighs, soothingly. It does little to assuage Felix's nerves. "If you don't want to..." 

He's not sure, actually. He and Sylvain, they've...

Sylvain comes to settle beside Dimitri on the bed. "Um... So we've never really, uh, done that," he says. "Fe, are you okay with it?" Sylvain turns his eyes to Felix, reaching out his hand to hover over Felix's knee.

"Okay with _what_ exactly?"

Trepidation fills him yet again, even without a reply, the way it does when he treads into the unknown with Sylvain. 

Instead of answering, however, Sylvain gets down onto the floor and kneels between their legs. Dimitri, seated at Felix's back, keeps Felix steady and anchored as he sways on his lap. Oh. _Oh…_

_That._

Sylvain makes eye contact with him, and somehow Felix manages to maintain it, even as his breaths quicken, even as his heart feels like it's ready to burst from his chest it's pounding so hard. Dimitri nuzzles his neck, his arms locked around his waist as Sylvain rests his hands on Felix's knees.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, I know you just had your hand on my dick but—"

"Stop talking." Felix's voice trembles, as do the hands he's using to grip Dimitri's arms. "Just... do it before I change my mind, Sylvain."

"I've got you," Dimitri reminds him. Not that he _needs_ to.

Well. Not that Felix would admit he needs to. 

He… he's actually glad he has Dimitri there. While it doesn't diffuse much (if any) of the awkwardness, he can keep Felix out of his own head by distracting him. Not that... Not that Felix is about to have a panic attack from Sylvain giving him head or anything. That would be ridiculous.

The first touch— of a hand, not even a tongue!— has Felix freeze up immediately. If Sylvain notices, he ignores it, his hand sliding from base to tip, slow and steady. He does this a few times, his eyes remaining trained on Felix.

"How is that?" Dimitri whispers in his ear, kissing his temple. " Is it okay?"

Felix forces himself to breathe and forces his muscles to relax as he leans back in Dimitri's arms.

"Yeah... Yeah it's fine. I just—"

—Have to reconcile the fact that it's red hair and not blond between his legs that's all. He's _fine_ and the sooner he relaxes, the better it'll feel.

"Tell me to stop if you need me to," comes Sylvain's hushed voice from below. The look in his eyes pleads for Felix not to. Sylvain has wanted this for a long time, and face to face, eye to eye with Sylvain, as opposed to behind him, Felix can see his own apprehension reflected back at him in those brown eyes of his. He should be reassuring. He should tell Sylvain it's all right, that he trusts him, that he knows he won't keep going if Felix is uncomfortable.

"Stop and I'll break your nose," is how Felix replies instead, and it makes Sylvain laugh, the tension in his shoulders releasing as he nods his head.

"Duly noted."

His hand wraps tighter around his cock, and Dimitri rests his chin on Felix's shoulder, settling in to watch the proceedings.

Right off the bat he almost does, too. Break his nose that is. It's purely out of sheer embarrassment as Sylvain kisses the head of his cock first, oh so softly and gently, and even lightly kisses down the length of him—like his dick is something precious to him, delicate.

Felix drowns in reverence enough when he's with Dimitri, he doesn't need it from Sylvain, too. It's too much.

Too much too soon, too—

Sylvain wraps his mouth around Felix's cock and sinks down. Felix startles at the sudden pressure around his dick, crying out.

Ah no.

Nevermind.

 _Now_ it's too much.

Sylvain slides up and down a few times, drawing him further into his mouth, until he's all but sucked him down his throat. With his mouth full, he even has the audacity to wink at Felix, humming around him. Felix shudders.

Dimitri takes one of Felix's hands, linking their fingers, and kisses it. "He likes when you pull on his hair," he says.

But Felix is only half listening because he can't fucking breathe—

Though he knows of Sylvain's ah, various sexual exploits, he's always assumed that the man was full of hot air.

Evidently this is not the case.

He grabs a handful of red hair, tugging on it sharply, and Sylvain moans.

Goddess, the sensation that it sends through his body is so good. He does it again, intoxicated by the feeling that lights up his nerves. Sylvain makes a noise that might be a laugh, lifting back off him slowly with an amused look, his tongue dragging along Felix's sensitive skin.

"Liked that, huh?" Sylvain croons, tongue flicking over the tip and his hand squeezing around him. Felix's hands tighten in his hair.

"You can do that to me whenever you want, I'll make all sorts of sounds for you..." Sylvain grins. "For both of you."

He drops his head, hollows his cheeks, and sucks.

Felix knocks his head back against Dimitri, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp.

Dimitri lets go of Felix's hand and curls his fingers around Felix's neck, applying slight pressure to his windpipe. Felix groans. 

"Keep going, Sylvain. You're doing so good," Dimitri rumbles against his back. Nipping Felix's ear he adds, "You too, Felix..."

"Tighter..." He mumbles, covering Dimitri's hand with his own. "Come on."

Sylvain inhales audibly. Felix glances down to see him staring at them—or rather, at their hands. His lip curls into a slight smirk. That's right, Sylvain's only heard about this, only touched the bruises. He's never actually _seen_ it.

"Did I say stop, Sylvain?" It comes out breathless, Dimitri tightening his hold around his neck as requested. His other hand's fingers dance up Felix's stomach, his abs contracting as the skin tingles.

"No..." Sylvain says, his lips parting. Precome smears over his cupid's bow as he continues to stare. "Fuck, that's hot."

Felix twitches his hips, dick bumping Sylvain's lips. 

"... stop staring at me," he gasps, yanking on Sylvain's hair, pulling him closer. "Finish... Finish what you're doing."

Dimitri's shoulders shake behind him. "Easy, Felix…" His voice is low, soothing in his ear. "Sylvain? Please."

"Yeah..." he hears Sylvain mumbling, "Yeah… yeah, okay..."

He dips his head again, wrapping his lips around Felix's cock and fists the rest with his hand.

Felix's quiet gasps are pinched off by Dimitri and his hands scramble to cling to both of them, body strung taut in pleasure. 

It feels so fucking good. _He really can't breathe._

But that's not what matters. What matters now is this moment right here, right here with Dimitri and with Sylvain, two of the most important men in his life.

"Oh Felix..." Dimitri's hot breath washes over his neck. "Felix..."

He shudders, his vision spotty around his periphery. Sylvain hastens his pace, fingers and mouth moving in tandem to bring Felix to completion.

Like a wave rolling through him, he feels it building, mounting within as Sylvain moves faster, faster, sucks harder, harder, until Felix is panting, his eyes blown wide, and he's ready to—

"Wait, wait," he gasps. "Wait, I'm going to—"

He frantically tries to shove Sylvain off, force his head away, so he doesn't— 

Sylvain yelps, letting out a curse and nearly falling on his ass as he's pushed. "Felix, what the hell—!"

— swallow.

" _Fuck!_ "

He comes all over Sylvain's face instead.

Silence.

And then,

"Oh!" Someone exclaims in surprise.

It sounds like Dimitri. His hand loosens from around Felix's neck.

Felix slumps against him with a gasp, taking in large gulps of air, filling his lungs.

"Fuck, Fe..." 

He blinks and looks down to see Sylvain laughing and wiping streaks of white off his cheek. "Geeze…"

*

Felix gawks at him as he catches his breath, gawks at the lewd way Sylvain wipes the come off his face and licks it from his fingers. Dimitri's dick twitches against Felix's back. He hears him sigh.

"...ah. Felix, isn't he beautiful like this?" Dimitri says with awe.

Sylvain grins back at him, licking his fingers clean. "Aw, thanks, babe. You sure know how to flatter a guy."

Felix considers Sylvain then. _Really_ looks at him. 

He takes in the square of his jaw, his proud, straight nose, his hair in disarray, the red of his mouth shining with spit and come, the soft crinkle at the corner of his eyes...

_Fuck._

"He...is."

He says it so quietly it's almost inaudible. If not for the widening of Sylvain's eyes, he'd think he hadn't said it at all. He promptly flushes and turns his head away.

"Sorry about your face. I was afraid you'd swallow it." Not that it mattered in the end, he _still_ did, the heathen.

Sylvain laughs again. "And that would've been bad?"

He shrugs, which only makes Sylvain laugh more. "You know, I could've just spit it out if you didn't want me to."

"Look, " Felix huffs, embarrassed. "I'm not the authority on your blowjob etiquette so how am I supposed to know."

"Blowjob etiquette..." Dimitri parrots, sounding amused.

"Shut up."

"Depends on what I'm feeling," Sylvain says, getting to his feet. He cups Felix's cheek and kisses him. "For you, I would've swallowed."

Felix wrinkles his nose, the taste of himself slightly bitter on Sylvain's tongue. "How romantic."

"Dimitri thinks so."

"Dimitri thinks everything is romantic."

"I am _right_ here," Dimitri says. The tone of his voice suggests he's pouting. 

"Trust me, I know," Felix replies, shimmying on his lap for emphasis. "You keep poking me."

"You should do something about that," Sylvain adds, helpfully. "Poke him somewhere else."

"I think I liked you better with your mouth full," Felix mutters, pushing Sylvain away by his face. 

"Hey!"

Dimitri kisses along the column of Felix's neck, rutting against him. "Do you still want to...?"

Felix scoffs. What kind of question is that? "Yes. Fuck me."

"Is he always like this when you guys have sex?" Sylvain asks.

Dimitri moves Felix off his lap with ease, and gingerly places him back on the bed.

"Don't answer him if you're going to lie," Felix sneers, scooting up to the headboard. Sylvain follows and sits behind him, draping his arms around his shoulders. Felix is never going to get over how cuddly and handsy these two are.

"Lie about what? I was going to tell him you're a brat," Dimitri says, taking off his pants. As he'd done with Felix's shorts, he neatly folds them and hangs them over the back of a chair.

"He is a brat," Sylvain agrees. 

Felix scowls at them. "You can both eat my ass."

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart." Sylvain flicks Felix's nose. "You know I will."

"As will I," Dimitri says. The bed dips with his weight as he crawls over. Felix parts his legs to give him room, and it's with no small amount of horror he realizes he does it automatically, as if he's been conditioned to. How embarrassing. Is this what his life has become?

"Look at that, Dimitri, he's all ready for you," Sylvain teases. He grabs Felix's wrist when he tries to smack Sylvain for it. "That's not very nice, Fe…"

Felix wants to make a snippy remark, about how Sylvain better watch himself if he doesn't want to sleep with a knife under his pillow from now on, but Dimitri drags him into a kiss deep enough to make him forget his next words.

As they kiss, he feels the head of Dimitri's slicked cock nudge against his hole, and he melts back in Sylvain's arms, body going slack as he relaxes. 

When Dimitri is part way in, he slides out slightly before plunging inside completely. Felix jumps, biting down on Dimitri's lip with a gasp.

"Ugh, _fuck!_ " He pulls away from his mouth, eyes burning a little. " _Some_ _warning would've been nice_."

Dimitri licks at his lip, nuzzles his nose against Felix's cheek. "Sorry, love." Except he doesn't sound sorry at all, he sounds smug. "Next time."

Felix scoffs, rolls his eyes. This asshole.

(He loves it.)

"Are you okay?" Sylvain asks. Felix isn't sure if he's asking Dimitri, whose lip has split open and is bleeding, or Felix who has an impressive amount of Dimitri's dick in his ass. 

"I'm all right," Dimitri responds, "I'm used to his sharp teeth." 

Ah. 

Dimitri then.

Thanks, Sylvain.

"Let me kiss it better," Sylvain offers.

Situated comfortably inside Felix, Dimitri leans over him, locking lips with Sylvain in such a filthy kiss that even Felix is blushing from the sound and intensity of it. It most assuredly will not fix Dimitri's cut, and will most definitely make it worse, but they can go off if they want to. Felix will just busy himself with touching Dimitri instead while he adjusts to the width of his cock inside him. It's not his fault Dimitri's tits are right in his face, and as they say: when life gives you lemons (or in this case, _knockers,_ as Sylvain calls them) make lemonade. He's certainly squeezing them hard enough, making Dimitri moan appreciatively into the kiss, grateful for the additional stimulation.

It becomes apparent, however, after several minutes and they don't let up at all, that Sylvain wants to hog Dimitri's attention all to himself and Felix is feeling—

He's—

Okay, he is so not jealous or feeling abandoned or anything because that would be absurd. Utterly ridiculous.

"Oh…"

He's not—

"Mm…"

Not…

"Babe, you feel so good…"

...not…

"Yeah... yeah, touch me right there. "

Okay, fuck off. That's enough.

He pinches Dimitri's nipple, hard, and thrusts his hips against him to get his attention.

"Oi."

He feels Sylvain shake with laughter at his back, but they don't stop.

They don't stop, these two giant brutes, how dare they—

" _Excuse me_ ," he says, rather loudly. But not because he's jealous. It's only because he hates being ignored when he's speaking. "I'm _still_ here."

He lifts his legs and digs his heels into Dimitri's back. Dimitri finally parts from Sylvain with a sharp intake of breath and pulls back from him. His hair's a mess, his face is flushed and he's grinning brightly like the morning sun. Felix forgets to be mad when he looks at him.

He seems to be forgetting a lot of things tonight.

"Sorry, Felix," Dimitri breathes, brushing aside a lock of Felix's hair.

"Are you, though?" he sneers, tugging on Dimitri's ear. Dimitri continues to grin, his tongue dragging over a sharp canine, pensively.

"Mm... no. I like when you're like this."

"It's pretty sexy," Sylvain quips. "You get all fired up and extra aggressive."

Unbelievable. They did this on purpose.

Felix can feel Sylvain pressing against him now, too, ready for another round after that kiss.

He can fucking wait, though.

"You— you're both so—"

"Sylvain," Dimitri speaks over his protests. "Can you keep him still for me?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure." He takes Felix's hands and locks them down on the bed, which Felix is okay with, of course. He allows Dimitri to grab his hips, lifting them to get a better angle.

"Thanks."

"You better not go slow," he hisses, twisting his wrists, satisfied to find that Sylvain's grip is iron tight and he can't move much, if at all. Good.

Felix is ready for what's to come, but he wonders if Sylvain is.

"And you," he directs to Sylvain, glaring fiercely at him as best he can from this angle, "No matter what I say or do, don't let go of me. I will kick your ass out if you do."

"Um," is his eloquent reply.

"Just say yes. You understand and you won't."

"But I don't know what I'm—"

"Sylvain, I'm serious."

"Okay! Okay, geeze, don't yell at me."

Dimitri kisses Felix's forehead, nose and his mouth sweetly.

"The usual?" He asks, quietly, for only Felix to hear. Felix huffs. Dimitri is referring to their safe word.

"We won't need it, but... yeah, the usual."

If this hadn't happened so spontaneously, perhaps they'd have done the courtesy of disclosing more to Sylvain but…

Felix fully thought they would sleep tonight and be well rested for tomorrow morning. As it stands he may wind up falling asleep with his face in his breakfast and Glenn is going to roast the shit out of him. Out of all of them.

Well, maybe not Dimitri because Dimitri is used to little to no sleep, and would be completely fine. Sylvain, on the other hand, is even more fucked than Felix is.

Anyways, he has accepted this but—

"If you don't start moving I'm going to fall asleep on you, Dimitri. Do you need a written invitation?"

"I'd like one," he snipes back, without any real heat.

"Yeah I bet," Felix mutters. "With all the trappings, too. Floral print design, gold trimming, lacy cursive, the fucking wax seal on the envelope and—"

Dimitri rolls his eyes and thrusts into Felix with a growl, effectively making him choke on the rest of his words.

Ugh. _Yes_.

"Oh there you are," he grins, panting as Dimitri draws back and slams back into him several times in quick succession, dragging across Felix's insides in the best of ways on his way out. With each thrust, he shoves Felix harder against Sylvain's chest; Sylvain, whose breath he can feel on his neck, Sylvain whose hands tighten around his own painfully, as Felix voices his pleasure with small whimpers, lip caught between his teeth. 

He's, it's—

"...so good… so good... Shit. Sylvain, he feels so damn good inside," Dimitri moans, looking past Felix. "I wish you could feel it."

Sylvain's breath stutters, and Felix can just picture the blown out expression on his face; equal parts desire and shock. Felix wants to see it, but can only listen, his eyes squeezing shut as Dimitri's next thrust makes his toes curl.

"Fuck!"

He arches his back as best as he can, but with Sylvain keeping his arms locked by his hands and Dimitri with his bruising hold on his hips, he can hardly move. He struggles, trying to push back as Dimitri fucks him but he _can't_. He's forced to stay in place as Dimitri takes him again and again.

Teeth graze his ear, lips kiss the top of his head and his temple. 

Sylvain whispers, "Shit, Fe… if I saw you right now... I think I'd come so hard they could scrub these sheets for days, and they _still_ wouldn't get the stains out." Felix tries to squirm away from him, wants him to shut the fuck up, but there's nowhere for him to go, so he has to suffer through Sylvain spouting nonsense and embarrassingly filthy drivel into his ear. He can feel his ears burning. "Just look at you… taking his dick so well. Feels good huh? I bet you could come just like this, couldn't you?—" Shut up, shut up, shut up. "Bet you already have, I know _I_ have."

"What the hell are you—" a well timed thrust cuts him off, making him throw Dimitri a positively scathing look.

"Oops," says Dimitri with a grin. 

Oops nothing. Dimitri jerks his head, flipping the hair out of his eyes as he pauses and readjusts himself. 

Sylvain asks him, "How does he look?"

Dimitri glances at Felix and glances back at Sylvain with a wolfish grin. "Like he wants more."

"Hmm… well, I guess you better fix that, baby. He can still talk."

"Sylvain…" Felix growls in warning.

"Come on, sweetheart… it's not that bad is it?" He coos, voice thick and sweet like honey, it gives Felix goosebumps. "Getting fucked speechless like this is fun."

"Don't call me tha... _ah... Ah…!"_

Dimitri begins anew, having discovered an angle that suits his needs better. Through squinted eyes, Felix watches him, admiring the flex of his abs, the tightening of his biceps and forearms when he pulls Felix forward and the way his cock disappears each time he buries himself inside Felix is mesmerizing. Felix moans along to the rhythm of each thrust, while Dimitri voices his pleasure with a grunt or a groan of his own. 

It's _so much_. Felix yanks on his wrists, desperate to hold onto something, someone, _anything—_

They don't move.

" _Sylvain_ ," He snarls fiercely, followed almost immediately by a helpless whine. Saints, why are both of these men so strong? "Forget what I said before, I need to—I need—Fuck! Shit! Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ Dimitri slow down, you asshole, you're going to—!"

He tosses his head back with a shout, nearly smacking Sylvain in the face.

"Going to what, exactly?" Dimitri replies, voice dark and almost mocking. He bends Felix further still, and he's relentless—each strike to his prostate reverberates through Felix's body like an electric pulse. "You wanted this," he grunts in between thrusts. "You wanted this so badly, and now you're changing your mind? That doesn't seem like you."

Felix tenses his legs, tries to pull back, wrestle back power from them (what power? you didn't have any to start with, his brain helpfully supplies).

"You're going to...hah... _Ah..."_ He twists and squirms, Sylvain doing his best to hold him down but he can almost, he feels...

He can feel Sylvain's grip on him weakening and—

And he thinks he's about to let go, thinks he's going to get loose, thinks he's going to have to tell Sylvain to—

But as soon as Felix starts pulling away, Sylvain squeezes his hands, and shoves them back down against the bed. 

Low in his ear he hears, "Nice try, Fe. You'll have to do better than that."

And Felix's blood sings as a thrill runs up his spine and heat courses to his dick. Goddess, he's never heard Sylvain's voice sound like that. He's not usually like this with Felix. He's normally so painstakingly careful and sweet, afraid of overstepping his boundaries, and Felix wonders if the reason why he's like this now is because Dimitri is with them and they're purposely playing off each other to drive Felix off the deep end.

He must admit, Sylvain learns quickly what Felix likes. Felix underestimated him.

...unless perhaps this whole thing was a set up from the start, in which case—

"Fuck you," he groans. He means for it to come out with more venom, but Dimitri's cock is making him weak in the knees, the pleasure almost too much for him to handle.

He pulls on his hands, futile. Tries to kick his legs, also futile. In fact, Dimitri barely reacts when his feet touch his back.

He feels so weak. So damn _powerless_.

"He is _,_ sweetheart. He's fucking you so good isn't he?" Sylvain croons. His tongue licks up the shell of Felix's ear and he blows cool air against it.

Felix's teeth gnash, heat prickles at the corners of his eyes, and his next breath comes out as a sob, "Yeah… Fuck, Dimitri, _fuck_..." Dimitri's nails bite into his thighs in response.

"Dimitri..." he calls again, stares up at Dimitri through a haze of pleasure, unshed tears, and the dark curtain of his sweaty bangs. Dimitri answers his call by leaning in, slowing his movements only to mash their mouths in a kiss. Felix's legs are numb, and his dick flops uselessly, begging to be touched.

Felix whines, whines when Dimitri slows even more as he coaxes Felix's tongue into his mouth.

He can hear himself making so many involuntary and disgusting noises into their kiss. Each of Dimitri's thrusts is purposeful, aimed to strike him deep, and fuck, it feels like he's further inside him than ever before or maybe Felix is losing it.

"I love… seeing you like this," Dimitri says, hushed, voice breaking. "I'm close now... Sylvain, you can let go of his hands."

"But Felix said—"

"Sylvain. Let go of his hands."

Sylvain hesitates at first, but releases them.

Felix flexes his fingers, they're a little sore. 

"Thank you," Dimitri says. "Felix, hold onto me. Sylvain, you know what to do."

Felix is already clinging to Dimitri's shoulders halfway through his sentence, his chest heaving.

He has about a half second to ponder what the fuck ' _you know what to do'_ means before Dimitri's hips are moving again, audibly slapping against Felix's ass. 

Sylvain's hand sneaks between them, slides around Felix's dick. And he hisses at first, sensitive and overstimulated as he drags his nails across the warm skin of Dimitri's shoulders, crying out as he bucks into Sylvain's fist, pressure building quickly now.

Almost…

Dimitri fucks him so fast he's convinced he's going to break his fucking hips he's—

" _Oh, Felix..._ " Too shallow, not hard enough, there's a misstep, a stutter in his thrusts, he's going to— 

Felix's arms wrap around his neck, holding tight. He locks up and weakly comes over Sylvain's hand, just as Dimitri aims a couple more thrusts and fills Felix, coming inside so much it drips out between them into the sheets.

Warm, wet and slipping down his ass...

Felix inhales a shuddering breath, tears leaking out of his eyes and into his hair.

*

It's quiet.

Except for the sound of their shared, laboured breathing, no one makes a sound or moves a muscle for a few seconds…

Then, Sylvain, breathlessly pipes up, "...you guys.Holy fuck _. Holy shit."_

Dimitri silently lowers Felix's hips, pulling out with a slick, squelching noise that makes Dimitri wrinkle his nose.

Felix drags his hands over his face, wiping away the wetness of his tears off his hands and onto his shirt. He doesn't want to move—can't move, actually— can't even muster up the strength to shake his legs to get the feeling back. If he gets up he's positive he's going to fall over.

Dimitri smooths his hair, fixes his shirt and kisses him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah..." He sighs, lazily brushing his knuckles over Dimitri's cheek. "Perfect. I'm….so good." His words slur a little, a smile tugs at his mouth.

Sylvain shifts behind him, uncomfortably by the feel of it.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Dimitri mumbles. Felix shakes his head. "Ah… good." 

He seems to sense Sylvain's discomfort and gathers Felix into his arms, moving him off Sylvain. "Sylvain...?"

Blinking blearily, not unlike a sleepy cat, Felix regards Sylvain curiously. Sylvain has his fingers in his mouth, idly teasing his tongue, with his dick standing at full attention in his hand. He's staring at them, looking hungry. 

"Sylvain?" Dimitri tries again.

"Yeah?" Sylvain's voice is hoarse.

"You good?" Felix asks.

"Gucci."

And hard as a rock. Felix paws at Dimitri weakly. "I think it's your turn to help him. I can't move." Dimitri and his hellish stamina is definitely good for something.

"So it would seem," Dimitri agrees. He helps Felix out of his sweaty shirt, using it to clean up most of their mess. 

"Make sure I can see it," Felix mumbles, as Dimitri slides him beside Sylvain, tucking a pillow under his head. He curls into it, pressing his cheek into plush fabric and goose down feathers.

Sylvain lazily touches himself, waiting for Dimitri. He winks at Felix when he looks his way.

Dimitri grabs the lubricant one last time, squirting a generous amount in his hand before depositing it back on the nightstand. He divides it in half, coating his inner thighs first. With the rest he spreads it over Sylvain's cock, nudging Sylvain's hand away.

"Hi baby, " Sylvain greets.

"Hey."

Dimitri's smile is soft, and fond as he strokes him, slicking up his shaft. Dimitri looks at both of them with such adoration Felix wants to hide his face and from the radiance of him. 

Ugh. Felix is so disgustingly soft post-coital, he makes himself sick. Dimitri's just a man, nothing extraordinary. 

Except he's a man who looks at Felix and Sylvain like they're his whole world, and that in and of itself is most definitely out of the ordinary.

Dimitri wipes his hand on the sheets, and cards his fingers through Sylvain's hair, softly parting his lips to kiss him once, then twice, smiling as he does.

They've come a long way, Felix thinks, especially Sylvain. It's beginning to look like they're less the fuck buddies Sylvain claims them to be, and more the lovers Dimitri wants them to be. 

"Gonna give me a hand, big guy?" Sylvain asks with his trademark grin, because he's a colossal flirt.

"Whatever you need," Dimitri says in reply, because _he's_ a colossal sap. He takes Sylvain by the hips, sliding him down from the headboard. He settles between Sylvain's spread legs, resting his forearms on either side of his head so he can lean forward on his knees.

Felix wraps his arms around his pillow, grumbling when he can't see, and sits up just in time to see Sylvain slip his dick up between Dimitri's thighs.

As he starts to fuck them, Dimitri bends his knees, clenching around him and meeting his thrusts with his own.

"That's nice..." Sylvain sighs, "Really nice."

"Does it feel better?" 

Sylvain presses their foreheads together, nodding. "So much better."

Felix scoots closer to Sylvain, to both of them. His not-jealousy is tempered for now, and all he wants is to be near them and share in their intimacy when it feels like they're caught up in one another.

Sylvain is much quieter this time around, and the two of them move at a steady but unhurried pace. Felix wants to keep watching and tries to stay awake even as his eyelids begin to droop. 

Dimitri catches his eye, laughing.

"Felix, you can sleep if you like, we'll join you shortly."

"No," he replies, stubbornly. "I'll wait."

"You hate waiting," Sylvain points out. "Ah… mm, Dimitri, keep going…"

"I'll wait," he repeats, more firmly this time.

After all, it's worth it to witness Dimitri's muscles flex and watch the head of Sylvain's cock peek out between his thick thighs, glossy with lube.

It's erotic and…

Sylvain is making sweet little noises again, and Felix likes them so much more than he ever thought he would. Sylvain never seems to make them when he and Felixfool around. He always sounds more gruff and purposely _'manly'_ when he's grinding all over Felix.

Yet around Dimitri, he's like this. It's not fair.

Felix wants him to make cute noises for him, too.

"Mmnn... C'mon baby, I can take more…" Sylvain sucks in a breath, grabbing both cheeks of Dimitri's ass with his hands as Dimitri rolls his hips on top of him. "Let's finish this up before Felix passes out on us."

…He'll take just the cute noises, though, because Sylvain is a talker in and out of the bedroom and there's only so much of that Felix is willing to take before he wants to shut him up. Even now he's mumbling to Dimitri, and they seem to be exchanging words of praise that Felix can't hear.

So gross. When did they get so gross?

He thinks he hears them _giggle_ like a pair of schoolgirls and he wants to throw his pillow at their heads. 

"Yes, I know," he catches Dimitri saying, purposely glancing his way.

… are they talking about him?

Sylvain kneads Dimitri's ass, digging his hands in with a gasp as Dimitri squeezes around his cock.

Sylvain ruts up between his legs for several more minutes with an even pace, his breath coming out in short little bursts. When he gets loud again Dimitri shoves his fingers in his mouth. Felix feels that it's less out of necessity to keep Sylvain quiet (as Felix himself had screamed so loud he could have woken up half the floor), and more that it's just something Sylvain is into.

It's funny, he thinks, as he watches them, he's never known Sylvain to have an oral fixation until recently, and now he understands why sometimes Sylvain will take Felix's hand and lathe his tongue over his fingers, seemingly at random. That is, until Felix finally realized that Sylvain always does it before he wants to fool around.

He obediently sucks on Dimitri's fingers, drooling all over them with closed eyes as Dimitri murmurs sweet things to him, sweet praises, while their hips move faster together. Then Sylvain is moaning around those fingers, his voice muffled as he finishes, his come dribbling over the back of Dimitri's thighs.

"Good boy…" Dimitri praises, milking him with his thighs until there's nothing left. "Just like that." He replaces his fingers with his mouth to exchange a few more lazy kisses with Sylvain before he gets up. Felix's discarded shirt is once again used to clean up and Felix is resigned to the fact that he's going to have to throw it out at this point.

*

Sufficiently sated, Sylvain curls up next to Felix with a dopey grin splitting his face. "Hey."

"Hi," Felix replies sleepily.

Felix, no longer capable of sitting up, lies back down, and Sylvain takes his hand, curling their fingers together.

"Felix. I know that was... A lot for you," he says, clutching his hand, his thumb stroking over Felix's knuckles. "I mean like, for us. And I just wanna say—"

The bed dips behind Felix and a warm weight settles at his back, a tattooed arm wrapping around his waist.

Dimitri noses into his neck, resting there, his scruff a little scratchy against the skin. Itchy.

"Oh. Cute." Sylvain blinks dopily before continuing. "Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Sylvain."

"Yeah?"

Felix tugs him closer and their noses bump.

"You don't need to thank me."

"But—"

"Shh," he shushes him, brushing their lips together. "None of that now. Sleep."

"Sleep," Dimitri rumbles in agreement.

"Yeah but—"

"We can talk about it in the morning. Sleep."

Sylvain sighs.

"Fine fine," he acquiesces. "Sleep."

Felix can think about what this means for his and Sylvain's relationship later. Right now he just wants to enjoy this moment together before the insanity of his brother's big day.

He closes his eyes and he sleeps, his dreams full of cat cafés and Kirby, and the two men by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on twitter: [@Bumblevetr](https://twitter.com/Bumblevetr)
> 
> thanks for reading if you got this far :D
> 
> and special thanks dani who helped me decide how Sylvain finishes at the end, and to you guys who read and responded to the twitter thread!


End file.
